The Hidden 9th
by Rikkumorningstar
Summary: "Naru! Stop! Please, you mustn't use your powers! Don't do it…NARU!" "I'm sorry, Mai…" - I suck at summaries TT TT
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I DO own _this_ story…. So here's hoping that it's a good one ^^;)

**Chapter 1**

**Mai's p.o.v.**

Naru's body became engulfed in a brilliant white light just like it had the first time he revealed to us all the true extent of his powers. But this time was different…I could feel it…if he were to release the amount of psychic power it would take to win this he would be destroyed by it on the spot.

"Naru! Stop! Please, you mustn't use your powers! Don't do it…NARU!"

He glanced back at me momentarily before facing forward again, "I'm sorry, Mai…"

His body began to ripple as the massive amount of energy prepared to be released…and then…

"Naru…"

The eruption was so powerful it nearly incinerated us all along with whatever it was he was trying to destroy. The incredible energy then swept throughout the entire dead city and cleansed it of all evil. I never imagined any one person could have so much power…it was baffling. So when I looked back to where Naru had been standing, I naturally expected to see nothing but…

"Naru…" my eyes widened, he was still standing there, engulfed in beautiful white glow. He then turned to look at me with an uncharacteristically caring smile. He never looked more beautiful.

"NARU!" someone from behind me shouted.

I glanced back to see Lin staring ahead in horror. I quickly looked back ahead myself in time to see Naru staggering toward me and as he began to keel over I rushed forward and helped him more slowly to the ground.

The light around him was beginning to dim as his breathing became more ragged and raspy. He slowly looked up at me and when he smiled it was one of grave sadness.

"There really…was no other…way," he said with great effort. He slowly raised his right hand to wipe away a tear; I hadn't noticed I was crying till then. "Mai…" If he said tea I swear I'd – "I'm so sorry…" He cringed in pain. I quickly loosened my hold on him, fearing I had somehow hurt him. He looked back at me with eyes now filled with regret. "Mai…please…forget…don't…"

A sudden high pitched shriek rippled through the night and then without warning Naru was swept away in a blinding flash and when I opened my eyes again he was gone. My heart began to break as I feared that I had just failed again…

_How could this be…? I swear I did everything right this time…didn't I…? Wait a minute where is everyone else…?_

"Monk? Ayako? John! Masako! Lin…?" Silence followed by the soft echo of my own voice was all I heard.

I looked around frantically to find that I was completely alone and that a monster thick fog had surrounded me. I squinted in a desperate attempt to see what was ahead of me and then one by one spirit orbs began lighting up the surrounding area and that's when I saw it… Directly ahead stood the largest most creepy, nightmarish Labyrinth I'd ever seen.

I was just about to start freaking out when…

"Mai… … …"

My senses swung into total awareness. I would know that voice anywhere…

"Naru…" I whispered and then no longer feeling hesitant, I rushed into the dreadfully dense labyrinth, "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Mai…" His voice sounded weak as though it were carried to me from a great distance.

_Naru…!_ I just had to find him…if I didn't then…

Suddenly one by one all the spirit orbs began to disappear. Soon I wouldn't be able to see at all and then it would be impossible to find him.

"No please! I need you! I won't be able to find him with out you! No don't go!" I pleaded with them, but it was futile. They all vanished and plunged me into heavy darkness ripping out the last of my hope.

"Forgive me…"

"Naru!" the vast darkness echoed my intense fear.

Laughter…I could hear laughter…several people were laughing and they were coming quickly closer. A pale white glow pierced through the pitch dark and then sped toward me with blinding speed. Other lights came speeding forth from all sides of me. But when the first light hit me it cast up a swirling barrier that encased me and warded off the others.

"You have been warned," said a young girl's voice from somewhere above me. I looked up and bit back a gasp. A totally frightening image of a young girl was floating a mere foot above me.

"Wa-warned about what," I stammered, not liking at all what she was insinuating. Is something going to happen to Naru? Was I really too late…?

The girl ignored my question and smiled, transforming her young features into something slightly less frightening, "What happens next will depend solely on whether you can make the right choice…"

A high pitch shriek shattered through my mind and I had to scrunch my eyes shut to stave off the major headache it was causing.

"…ai…Mai…?"

My head jerked up and slammed into something solid that oddly made a grunting sound. My eyes flew open and I looked around to find that I was currently sitting in the kitchen at SPR and that the loud shriek was coming from the tea kettle on the stove. Then I saw Naru glaring at me while rubbing his chin…apparently it was his face I had slammed my head into. I grimaced at him feeling quite dumb. Then as if having read my mind he said, "I see you're getting dumber again," and pointed to the still somewhat shrieking kettle which was now letting out a stream of something slightly darker than just steam. "I would have thought even you would know how stupid it is to sleep with the stove on."

I glared at him but said nothing as I brought the kettle over to the usual seven cups and then proceeded to pour.

"Huh?" I said when nothing came out.

"Wonderful," muttered Naru irritably before turning around and leaving the room to go back to the others.

_OMG! It's empty…! Just how long was I asleep? I really AM dumb…_

And then…

"_Naru! Stop! Please, you mustn't use your powers! Don't do it…NARU!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mai…"_

Was that really just a dream? I set down the empty kettle and glanced in the direction Naru had left. He may be a total narcissistic JERK…but…the thought of something terrible happening to him had me suddenly feeling sick. I wondered if I should tell the others about the dream-I mean-my dreams have come true in the past. Though, of course those dreams were had while on a case…and we were sorely lacking in that department at the moment. So with great effort I brushed it off as a normal massive nightmare, though, no sooner did I leave the kitchen did a knock sound at the door announcing that we were about to be given our most shocking and horrific case ever.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: Thanks so much to the people who found my story worth glancing at and to **kira5468** for the encouraging comment) (Disclaimer: Yes I know I don't own Ghost Hunt and I believe everyone else knows that...so...what exactly is the point to this .)

**Chapter 2**

**Mai's p.o.v.**

As soon as I opened the door a young man barged through shouting, "Please! You've got to help us!" He apparently wasn't one accustomed with the whole watch-where-you're-walking concept since he plowed right into me and knocked us both to the floor and to make matters worse, he continued to roll forward right into the table everyone was currently kneeling at.

Everyone stared at him with blunt shock plastered on their faces, well, except Naru who had his eyes scrunched shut and seemed to be struggling with the urge to smack the hysterical man with his book.

The strange man recovered quickly, apologized profusely to me and then said more calmly, or, at least for him, what passed for calmly, "Please, I'll pay what ever it takes-money isn't a problem-but you just have to save us…! The whole city is being terrorized! People are dying and/or disappearing everyday!"

Again, everyone stared at him, but this time in disbelief, well, except for Naru whose eyes held a glint of interest.

"The whole city?" said Ayako narrowing her eyes in scrutiny, "You must be kidding...!"

"The people of your city; they aren't by any chance heavy users of the Ouija board are they," asked Monk gazing at the man in a threatening manner. A while back when I first started working with SPR (Shibuya Paranormal Research) we had had a case that had dealt with spirits that were unknowingly summoned by the whole student body of a terribly troubled school by means of Ouija boarding. I guess Monk wanted to know if we were getting ourselves into the same type of mess.

The man blinked at him and stammered, "Ou-Ouija board?

I should think not," he glared back at Monk and then added, "Considering our city's background we'd never dream of risking making things worse by using one of those filthy things!"

Ayako stared at him like he was a disgusting bug while Masako look at nothing seeming quite bored.

"Let me get this straight," said Ayako her right brow twitching, obviously still remaining a non-believer of his outlandish story, "You actually believe that your _city_ is some kind of epicenter for paranormal activity?"

The man's immediate answer was, "I don't just believe it, I know it!"

Ayako grumbled something about crazy paranoia and the rest of them sweatdropped finding it hard to believe that this man's claim could possibly be true, well, except for John, Masako and Naru.

Our group medium sighed, "I made a mistake coming here today." I couldn't believe how rude everyone was being. Was it possible that over the course of having no cases for several months, everyone had lost interest in the profession?

John glanced at Masako, "Ms. Hara, please don't be so rude," glancing at the others, "Granted, Mr. – uh…"

"Tanaekah," said the man, seeming pleased someone had finally asked, "Sanji Tanaekah."

John smiled at him then continued, "Granted, Mr. Tanaekah's claims hold little credibility…"

_Not him too…_

I hung my head in shame. I couldn't believe I actually worked with these people. They were all acting like a bunch of Narus.

"…I really don't think we should just cast him aside before we have all the facts," finished John.

"I agree," said Naru, surprising me by showing his less abrasive side. "I'd like to here more…about this city."

I glanced at him; the interest was still swimming in his gaze along with something else that I couldn't quite decipher.

Sanji seemed to be struggling with the graveness of his situation and the urge to hug Naru. I almost burst out laughing at the thought of anyone crazy enough to actually try hugging _him_.

Sanji frowned and stammered, "I-I wouldn't even know where to start." He was trembling a little, though he seemed more relaxed now that it was obvious he wasn't going to be thrown back out of the building.

"That's alright," said John gently, "Start by telling us how long this has been going on for."

At this Sanji's frown deepened, "I'm sorry, but I was born after this all started so I honestly don't know."

"Then how about _how_ it started? What was the cause?" said Naru, setting down his tea cup. I stared at it in shock.

_When the hell did he get that?_

We all looked at Mr. Tanaekah, who seemed now even more troubled.

After a few moments of silence followed by cricket chirping, he said, "I don't know…!"

Ayako and Monk fell over from the intensity of their shock while John and I just stared at him and sweatdropped. Naru glared at him, though the interest never left his eyes.

Feeling desperate again Sanji quickly said, "I'm sorry! All I know is that the event was so horrific that to even speak of it is considered to be a direct offence against the city!" He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he reopened them he said more calmly, "I apologize. I came to you thinking you might be able to help _find_ the cause, but I can see I've just been wasting my time." With that he rose to his feet and veered toward the office doorway. No one moved to stop him.

I glanced at everyone in disbelief and then glared threateningly at Naru.

Apparently sensing that his precious daily tea time was in serious danger, he sighed and said, "Mr. Tanaekah, I never said I was turning down your request."

In an instant Sanji was kneeling back at the table sipping his own cup of tea. He then tossed the cup away and said in a tone filled with glee, "Thank you so much, but…uh why'd you change your mind?"

Naru momentarily turned his piercing blue eyes on me before saying, "Oh, no reason." Then he focused his intense gaze back on Sanji, "Look, I don't normally take cases that I have nearly nothing with which to go on," his gaze slightly softened, "But from what you _have_ told us," he sighed heavily, "I'd rather not send you back without looking in to it further."

I smiled at him proudly. Sanji looked ready to burst into tears.

_Leave it to Naru to do the right thing at the last minute._

And so began our first case in over 4 months. Little did we know that it may be our last.


	3. Chapter 3

****(a/n: Thanks again to those who have given my story a chance and thanks to **lici910** for another encouraging comment)(Disclaimer: I think we already know this...)

**Chapter 3**

**Mai's p.o.v.**

Once everything was packed we got into our usual vehicles and then followed Sanji Tanaekah, our still highly panicked client, back to his city, Kuraeahni(cure-a-ah-nee).

None of us had actually heard of this city and after having told him this Sanji grumbled something about the city being cursed into seclusion and once again we all wondered what we had gotten ourselves into. But nevertheless, here we were, following him to a city that the whole world seemingly had forgotten. When we finally got close enough, however, to see the _outskirts_ of Kuraeahni, it quickly became clear why.

I may not be quite as psychic as everyone else in the group but even I could feel the immense evil corrupting the dark city, not to mention the city itself seemed to be emitting some kind of dark aura. I honestly could not remember seeing anything quite like it. I shivered as we crossed the city border, and not just because the temperature suddenly dropped. A lot of the houses were huge and appeared somewhat dilapidated and every time I glanced at one I could swear I saw shadows moving where there was no light to create them. The whole place screamed "Horror Flick of the Year"!

Finally, after about ten minutes of driving we came to a large building, near a vast array of woodland, which looked like it had been vacant for over a decade. This must be the place at which we were meant to set up base.

Masako, who had been riding along with Lin, Naru and myself, started to moan as though she were suddenly struck with terror. Her eyes expressed pretty much the same thing.

"Th-there's so much suffering…so much fear and grief…" she whimpered softly. We all watched her as she started to tremble.

I placed a careful hand on her arm, "Masako…?"

She slowly looked out the window, "I didn't actually think i-it was p-possible…the whole city…"

Naru glanced at Lin, who was still staring at Masako, his eyes filled with unease. "I think it's safe to assume that Sanji was most likely telling us the truth," said our leader as he opened his door and stepped out of the van. Lin did the same, leaving Masako and me alone inside.

I gently squeezed her arm, "Hey, you okay?"

She slowly turned back to me with vacant eyes and I half expected her to start channeling one or several of the spirits occupying the city. But when she didn't and instead nodded and visibly relaxed, to say I was relieved would have been an understatement. I reached for the door handle and nearly screamed when a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"Stop…! You don't know what you're up against…!" said Masako, in a harsh whisper and then in a tone filled with shame, "Back then…neither did I…"

By now I knew her voice well enough to know that this was NOT Masako speaking to me.

Heart pounding, I quickly turned back to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Back when? And who are you?"

Masako however just blinked at me and then narrowed her eyes in irritation, "Kindly unhand me… And how DARE you forget my name!" She humphed and then exited the van; apparently whoever it was had already left her when I had started spouting off questions. Great! Now she's probably going to tell everyone that _I'm_ possessed. I looked out the van window to see her talking to Naru. He glanced at me as she left him to join the others. _Oh My God! I didn't think she actually __**would**__!_ I tried to avoid looking back at him as I casually left the van and joined Lin at its rear and attempted to appear highly interested in the equipment. I risked a short glance at Masako who was currently laughing at something Monk had said. _Who _was_ that? …Why didn't they want me to leave the van…?_ I looked out toward the city and had a sudden eerie feeling. _What _are_ we up against…?_

I spent a few moments taking in the city we would be living in for who knew how long when I suddenly felt that I knew this place. True, I had never actually been to or even heard of Kuraeahni before now, but…something seemed eerily familiar about it. Even the fog drifting across the ground tugged at my mind like a memory.

_Wait_!

My eyes widened as realization set in. This place looked frighteningly like the city from that awful dream…and if it was…that would mean…-!

I frantically looked around and then spotted Naru walking with Mr. Tanaekah toward the vacant building, "Naru, wait! I don't think this is a good idea…!"

He stopped and stared at me as though I had just asked him if he were really a man.

I took this moment to catch my breath since I was beginning to feel I might start to hyperventilate.

He asked, "Why's that now," a hint of annoyance glimmered in his eyes.

"Well – that is – I…" why was it so damn difficult to just tell him.

_Maybe you don't actually believe _yourself_ that the dream was anything _more_ than that…a dream_, I thought to myself. Which was sort of true, besides, if it _had_ just been a dream and my telling him ended up causing Naru to drop this case then it would be my fault if anything more were to happen to the people of this city. _But if it wasn't a dream and you don't tell him then he's going to end up being_-

"Mai…! Tea!"

I came crashing back out of my thoughts to find him walking away with our client, apparently deciding to believe that I was just being dumb as usual.

I sweatdropped then clenched my fists and, "Naru you JERK! How am I supposed to make tea outside?" The other five, except for Lin, laughed, I could only assume, at me! I narrowed my eyes at him as I started walking again. I was starting to think that demanding tea every opportunity he got was one of Naru's ways to avoid having to talk to me…proving just how much of a Narcissist he REALLY was!

I sighed, finding it hard to understand why I put up with him.

_Because you stupidly hope that someday he'll see _you_ and not just your potential as a psychic._ Unable to deny it, I frowned as I followed Naru and Sanji into the building that would become our temporary home.

**Normal p.o.v.**

After the last member of the group entered the building and closed the door, the laughter of children began to spill from the surrounding woodland and a young girl stepped out from the trees. She stared vacantly at the building as the laughter was joined by soft whispers, her body began to emanate an eerie glow as her lips curved into a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n: I'm so pleased that so many have become interested in "The Hidden 9th"! Thank so very much and a special thanks to **ForestLights** and **lici910** for their encouraging comments!) (Disclaimer: Is this even necessary...?)

**Chapter 4**

**Mai's p.o.v.**

The birdsong seemed unusually loud this morning, almost as though it were coming from somewhere inside the room. I opened my eyes and examined all the beams in the ceiling, but I didn't see any birds. A sudden chilled breeze swept through the large bedroom, that's when I noticed the curtains were billowing out before the two windows. I slowly got out of bed and traipsed over to them, trying to remember if they had been open _before_ I had gone to sleep. I glanced back at the other two beds; Ayako and Masako were still sleeping soundly. I looked back to the windows and slowly peeled back one of the curtains. The sun hadn't quite risen into the sky yet. It apparently had rained last night though, since the little light there was, was glistening off the water droplets still clinging to the leaves of all the trees creating a glowing effect.

I stared for a moment at the mesmerizing view when I suddenly heard something that vaguely sounded like tinkling bells. I focused on the sound trying to decipher where it was coming from; soft laughter soon mingled with that of the bells. I scanned the trees trying to spot the source of the sounds. _Who could possibly be out there at this time of day? They sound like-_

"Mai," came a groggy voice from behind me that nearly made my heart stop. I glanced back to see Ayako sitting up in bed, sleep still tugging at her eyes. She stretched her arms and yawned. As the covers rolled off of her she quickly wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Why did you open the windows, Mai? It's so cold in here, now," she whined staring longingly at her robe which was draped over a chair just out of reach. She grumbled incoherently as she forced herself out of bed and then snuggled into her robe.

I was about to tell her that I _hadn't_ opened the windows when-

SLAM

They both slammed shut on their own, effectively jerking Masako out of her sleep. The glass began to rattle and then the room became eerily silent.

Ayako stared at the windows like she thought they might shatter. The very _thought_ had me slowly stepping away from them. I glanced at Masako, curious to see how _she_ would react to what had just happened.

When we had first arrived she had channeled one of the spirits haunting the city of Kuraeahni, but as far as I knew, she hadn't mentioned it to anyone else, which had me wondering if maybe she didn't realize it had even happened. I shuddered. Masako rarely channeled without having at least _some_ notion of it afterward. Though it didn't help that I was the event's only witness.

_So why haven't _you_ told anyone,_ I thought and groaned inwardly, _I wish I knew._

Masako however only seemed highly _startled_ by the creepy windows, apparently still too tired to effectively pick up on anything paranormal.

Ayako, seeming convinced that nothing else was going to happen, tore her eyes away from the windows mumbling, "Probably just a gust of wind…" Though I knew neither of us actually believed that. Some_thing_ had opened those windows during the night and then just now had violently closed them again. I suddenly remembered the tinkling of bells and the soft laughter and found myself wondering if the source of those sounds had had anything to do with the windows opening and closing. I decided that this time I wouldn't keep things to myself, that I would tell someone about what I had heard this morning and Masako's forgotten channeling.

…

After showering and dressing for the day, I left the large bedroom and headed for the stairs. As it turned out, the building we were using as a base was an old abandoned hotel. I believe it had about 79 rooms; most of which were inhospitable. But all of _those _rooms were mostly located on the lower floors, so unfortunately we all had to use rooms located on the fourth floor, meaning we all had to take the stairs down each floor to reach the ground floor since there was no electricity…so…no elevator. And that of course meant that every floor was completely bathed in darkness not to mention the heater hadn't been turned on in over a decade. However, thanks to Sanji, our client, we would hopefully be having the heat and electricity turned back on by sometime tonight.

I turned on the flashlight each of us were given last night and started to make my way down the stairs. As I was nearing the second floor I could feel the temperature dropping again, which I forced myself to believe was only because heat _rises_ and I was _descending_ the stairs…but…I suddenly heard something that sounded eerily like scratching on one of the doors down the hall and…crying? Now, a stupid person would go and investigate the sounds of weeping, but me…? Okay, granted I was kind of dumb and have often _proven_ just _how_ dumb…but, I also _value_ my life… So, instead I ran the rest of way down to the ground floor and without skipping a beat I ran all the way to the room being used as the main base where we would be observing everything, but none of the equipment would be functioning yet what with the lack of power.

I burst into the room to see Lin, Naru and Monk still setting up the monitors. I tried to catch my breath as I said as cheerfully as possible, "Good Morning!"

Monk paused what he was doing and blinked at me, then a smile graced his lips, "Hey, Mai!"

Lin didn't register my presence but Naru glance at me, "Mai, t-"

"Get your own tea, you-" I started to say but the look in his eyes told me that that wasn't what he was going to say.

He looked at me, hiding any emotion he may be feeling, from his eyes, and placed something heavy in my arms, "Please take these shelves back out to the van," and then turned back to what he was doing. I mumbled an apology and headed back out of the room. It occurred to me that once again I had failed to mention the strange things that have occurred in the past twelve hours. _I've really got to stop putting these things off._ I sighed, "Oh well, I'll tell them when I return."

**Normal p.o.v.**

As Mai opened the door with her free hand and stepped out into the somewhat warmer morning she sighed and then slowly made her way down the driveway to where the van was parked. A soft glow shimmered behind one of the second floor windows which slowly took on the silhouette of a young girl's face. She watched Mai struggle with the shelves and as she closed her eyes, the window iced over and she vanished. The sounds of weeping left in her wake.

**Mai's p.o.v.**

Looking at the old run down hotel in the daylight did nothing to lessen its creep factor. I shuddered as I reached for the doorknob and wrenched the door open and forced myself to reenter the building. I slowly made my way back to the observation room but hesitated before entering.

_Okay, Mai, just freaking tell them! They really should know everything that's been happening since Masako's channeling in the van, oh and the channeling itself…!_

Finally, I opened the door and found that everyone was sitting staring off into space, well except for Naru and Lin who were reading, so naturally all eyes turned on me as I entered the quiet room. I imagine I looked dumb standing in the doorway staring back at everyone. So, I walked away from the door and sat in my own chair. I looked at Naru, who had set his book down and was looking back. I cleared my throat, "Naru, everyone… There's something I need to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n: Wow! Over 200 hits yesterday! 0.0 Many thanks to everyone who read yesterday and a special thanks to **Vivian101 **and **Jaz-147** for their encouraging comments.) (Disclaimer: That's right...I STILL don't own it)

**Chapter 5**

**Mai's p.o.v.**

They all stared at me in grave disappointment, well except for Naru who kept glancing at Masako as though he suspected she had known all along. Though, out of everyone, Ayako seemed the most annoyed, "Masako channeled yesterday and you're only just thinking _now_ to tell us?"

"I'm more concerned about why the spirit waited until Mai was alone to make itself known," said Monk, quietly.

Like I wasn't already feeling guilty about this. I narrowed my eyes at them, "I hadn't expected her to forget that it happened, you know," looking at Masako, "I really thought you were going to tell them…"

Ayako seemed even more annoyed, "Mai that's really not the point here, the-"

"Matsuzaki," Naru cut in before finally looking at me, "What "exactly" did the spirit say to you?"

I breathed in deeply and then, "Well, first they had said that we didn't know what we were up against…and then…" I hesitated again. "I think that whoever it was had tried to end this city's suffering-"

Monk's eyes seemed to bloom with curiosity, "What makes you say that?"

I looked down at my hands, "After the first part, they said, 'Back then, neither did I…'" I looked back up, "What do you think it means?"

Naru seemed agitated but there was interest gleaming in his eyes again, "I think it means we've been here for less than a full day and someone is already telling us to give up and leave."

Everyone gave him a, "Gee, you think?" look. But Naru didn't notice since he was looking at me, "Is there anything else you may have been keeping from us?"

I started to feel embarrassed again as I looked at everyone else. _Better just get it over with._ I sighed, "Yes-"

Everyone, except for Lin and Naru began talking angrily at me but Naru put up a hand to silence them. His eyes never left mine, "Continue."

"Well…this morning I had heard something that sounded like the tinkling of bells and children's laughter coming from the surrounding woodland," Naru nodded but said nothing, "And then later as I was coming down the stairs to join you here I swear I could hear something scratching at one of the doors on the second floor and someone was crying."

Everyone remained silent as Lin jotted all this down. Naru looked back to Masako who seemed slightly dejected, "Ms. Hara," she slowly looked at him, "Have you felt anyone here at all today?"

She nodded which had everyone staring at _her_ in shocked. Ayako looked ready to blow a gasket, "And how long were you planning on keeping this from us?"

I stared at our Medium, quite astonished that _she_ would have been secretive.

Masako ignored the Shinto "Maiden" and continued to answer Naru, "I also felt something inhabiting the second floor…and I also felt their sadness."

We were all silent for a moment.

John sighed then and stood, "Well, that's three of us now who have felt a presence on that floor," we all blinked at him. He just smiled and nodded as though had he sensed what we would all ask. "I think it would be best for us to find out who they are before tomorrow."

I stared at him, "But we still don't have electricity, so how are we supposed to monitor anything that happens?"

John just smiled again, "Sanji called while you were outside. He informed us that the electricity would be turned back on early. So we should have power within the next twenty or so minutes."

Naru took a drink from a bottle of water, "If you hadn't taken so long with the shelves you would have already known."

I glared at him. _Well, excuse _me_ for having to walk all the way to the other end of the driveway since _some_one didn't want to park _closer_…!_

"John. Mai. Ms. Hara," came Naru's authoritive voice, "Since you are the only three, so far, who have sensed the spirit's presence, I want you to search the floor until you find the room it's hiding in." He then handed a camera to John and a microphone to me. "By the time you locate it the power should be back on."

We all nodded and then proceeded to leave the room. "Mai," I turned back to find Naru staring at me, "I want _you_ most of all to be extra cautious. We still don't know why that spirit spoke only to you," I blinked at him, "And until we do, I don't want you taking any unwarranted risks."

I stared at him for a moment. _Was the jerk actually worried about _me_?_ I nodded, "Okay," praying that the sudden heat in my cheeks wasn't any indication that I still wanted him to like me. I quickly veered back to the doorway and rushed forward to catch up with our priest and medium. But when I reached the stairs I was quite shocked and a little enraged to find that they had not waited for me. _So much for not taking risks._ I set down the microphone and took the flashlight out of my pants' back pocket and switched it on. Then carefully lifting the mic back into my arms I slowly began my trek up the stairs. This hotel had a ground level and a first floor. So, thanks to my uncaring friends, I would now have to go up the two flights…alone…carrying this heavy microphone. And that meant I wouldn't be able to cowardly run away if anything paranormal were to happen…again. I gulped as I entered the first floor and was just about to climb the next flight when the wall light fixtures began to flicker and buzz followed by a creaking sound spreading through the walls of the hallway. _Please let this be the sounds of the power coming back on._ I tried not to become overly fixated on my sudden fear as I forced myself to rush up the remaining flight of stairs.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Once Mai was on the second floor and was greeted by an apologizing John, the lights on the first floor stopped flickering and buzzing. The hallways were blanketed in darkness and became dead silent. But then…

"_Lalala lalalalala lalala…"_

The song seeped through the halls like a soft sinister breeze and was soon joined by whispers and soft laughter. And then just as quickly all was quiet. A soft glow of a human-like silhouette, this time emitting a red tint slowly floated down the hall softly whispering one word, "Mai…"


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n: OMG almost 700 hits! o.o I so happy! ^_^ Thank you so much everyone who had read so far and a special thanks to **Jaz-147** for the continued encouragement.) (Disclaimer: I...nevermind...)

**Chapter 6**

**Mai's p.o.v.**

"So, Masako, any idea what it is we're looking for," I waited for her response. We had been searching the halls for the room harboring the spirit we had sensed for what seemed like hours. Though, in truth, it had probably only been thirty minutes. I watched anxiously as our Medium placed her hand on another door-I lost count of how many-only to lower it back to her side and say, "Empty."

I gave a heavy sigh, "Is it possible that the spirit has vacated the building?"

John glanced at Masako in uncertainty as though he were beginning to wonder the same thing but then, "That's very unlikely." He continued to follow the corridor.

Masako sighed as we slowly trailed after him, "He's right. They're still here." She shuddered and then wrapped her arms around herself.

John stopped and glanced back as though he could sense her distress, "Ms. Hara…? What's wrong?"

Masako stopped as well, her eyes widening a fraction, "I-I can feel their fear. They've been trapped here for s-so long…"

"T-trapped…in this creepy run down hotel?" I nearly dropped the mic when the lights on _this_ floor started to flicker and buzz; the same creaking sound from before soon followed.

Masako shook her head, "No, not here…the city. Something…won't let them leave."

I glanced at the current door we had stopped at and bit back a gasp. It was starting to ice over. The other two noticed this as well. The sudden appearance of the soft crying from this morning had my heart nearly pounding out of my chest. Slow scratching sounded from the other side of the door.

"It would seem we have found the room we were looking for," John's eyes echoed the grave unease I felt about this news. As he reached out to touch the door he was seemingly thrown down by some unseen force and a loud knocking echoed all around us. The Camera rolled from his arms but was unharmed. I set down the mic and grabbing Masako's hand ran to where John had landed.

"I'm okay," John rubbed the back of his head. "Are y-"

Suddenly the lights came the rest of the way on and the hallways once again were silent. I glanced back at the door; it looked normal again. Fast approaching footfalls had us all looking down the now lit corridor. _Great… Now what's after us?_ A familiar voice called out, coming quickly nearer.

Monk came rushing around the corner and upon seeing us, "Hey! You three okay?"

I shivered; I hadn't noticed till then that the temperature had actually dropped. I slowly rose to my feet and looked at the door to the room in question. Monk followed my gaze, "I see you found the room our spirit's in." He stepped forward and reached for the handle. John and Masako both jumped to their feet, "Don't try to open the-" But Monk was already entering the room. We all stared in wide eyed shock. Monk flipped the light switch and the room became bathed in light.

"Monk?" I cautiously followed him inside and shivered again. It was even colder in here. Once we were all in the room it quickly became clear that we had made a serious mistake entering this spirit touched room without a plan.

The temperature began to drop even further as the windows slowly iced over and then the lights in both the room and the hall snapped off and the very wood that held the room together seemed to creak and groan in disdain. The curtains draped in front of the windows billowed in an eerie without-wind way. The soft sound of crying returned to the room. Masako gasped and we all followed her gaze to the bed nearest to the windows. The spirit, a young teenage girl dressed in Priestess-like clothing, was sitting on the bed holding her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth. She didn't seem to notice we were in the room with her.

Monk slowly took up his chanting stance but Masako stopped him by gently placing a hand on his arm, "Monk…wait." He glanced at her in confusion but did as he was told.

The spirit girl continued to rock herself as hysteric whispering spilled from lips.

"_Please don't let them find me_

_I know I can't undo my mistake_

_But I didn't know what would happen_

_They said I could go if I apologized_

_But that was several years ago_

_This city is a place of death_

_That was all I said_

_Why am I being punished?"_

The young woman's eyes widened a fraction as they shot toward the doorway.

_They're coming… oh my god…how did they find me…_?

Her already glowing body began to emit a red tint. The door began to shake…violently.

She looked right through us at something we couldn't see.

"_I SAID I WAS SORRY!"_

The door then slammed shut with enough force to shatter it into hundreds of fragment that sprayed across the room. We did our best to shield ourselves. The woman looked back at the floor, lowering her face into her hands.

"_I-I don't want to die…"_

The lights suddenly came back on, blinding us momentarily. But when we looked back to the bed it was empty.

After several moments of stunned silence, Monk turned to us with a nervous grin, "Well, at least the power's back on so I guess that means the elevator is operating again."

However, after contemplating whether this was truly a _good_ thing, we all agreed that it would still be better to stick to using the stairs. The very thought of encountering a spirit in the elevator caused a chill to rush up my spine.

John sighed, seeming tired, "I suppose we should start setting up so we can begin monitoring this room." I echoed his tired sigh as we left the room to retrieve the equipment.

After everything was positioned-this didn't take very long since were using wireless-Monk did one last scan of the immediate hall before finally leading us back to the stairs.

Upon returning to base we saw Lin carefully watching the monitor tuned in to the camera in the second floor room. Once Naru regarded our presence, I explained everything that had happened. At the finish of the report, Naru rose from his chair and went over to an open box on the floor and carried it back to the table. He reached in and pulled something out that looked like some kind of high tech wristwatch. He handed it to Masako, who looked at it quizzically. He then handed one out to the rest of us, "These are Thermo Watches. They will continuously monitor the temperature around you…never take them off. Should the surrounding temperature start to drop it will alert you." Everyone seemed relieved by this as they all strapped the devise to their wrist, well, except for me, I couldn't seem to get it on.

Naru seemed to find this amusing and decided he would help me, "Here, hold out your wrist." With kind gentle hands he quickly fastened the Thermo Watch to my wrist and as he moved his hands away his fingers softly brushed against my skin. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before he finally veered away and joined Lin by the monitors.

I breathed out, only then realizing I had been holding my breath. I stared at him in confusion, silently wishing he hadn't looked away. Had I only imagined it…that had to be it…why else would have looked at me like that…like I was important.


	7. Chapter 7

****_(a/n: OMFG! *o*! Over 1,000 views! Thank you so very much to all the readers who made that possible by showing interest in my story *happy-dance*) (Disclaimer: I still don't own Ghost Hunt and never will TTnTT)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mai's p.o.v.**

The first thing I noticed was all the surrounding dark trees swaying in a gentle breeze. I glanced up and saw dark clouds. The air was damp and cold - had it just rained? I tried to figure out where I was; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except maybe for the pale glowing human silhouettes now headed this way! I stepped forward to get a closer look at them, but I found that I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry," came a young girl's voice, "But you are only meant to witness." Her voice was eerily familiar.

I glanced up and saw the same girl from the dream I had had before we took on this case. I tried to ask who she was but no sound came from my mouth.

Was this just another dream? Or was I about to learn something crucial about our current case?

I looked back ahead at the glowing human forms. They were already moving past us, though thankfully they did not seem to be aware of us. And then, without warning, my body turned around on its own and began to follow them.

Where was I being taken?

After what seemed like hours of spirit stalking we came upon a truly creepy looking temple type building. My body then stopped and I regained control of it. I quickly hid behind one of the larger trees. All the glowing forms became very still as the light around each of them faded showing that they were now just normal human beings.

So, they weren't spirits?

A flash of light tore across the sky, and for the first time I had a clear view of how many people were standing before the temple. There must have been nearly five hundred, but what caught my attention was there style of clothing. It was all very old, possibly dating back to the 1700's.

Is this when the tragedy struck? 300 years ago?

I suddenly felt afraid. What was I about to witness? Were all these people going to be killed? …or possibly sacrificed somehow?

Slowly the large doors of the temple swung open and someone carefully stepped out. It was a young teenage girl dressed in fancy priestess-like clothing. She had short layered black hair and bright blue eyes. I felt I had seen her somewhere, but of course that wasn't possible. At least, that's what I thought until it occurred to me where it was that I had seen her.

My heart began to pound dangerously against my chest as I tried to keep my breathing normal.

_That's the girl we had seen in the bedroom on the second floor!_

Was I supposed to learn something about _her_? Like, who she was?

Everyone began to bow low as someone else exited the temple; this time a man dressed in blue robes befitting of a King. He had long black hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail and vibrant green eyes. Something about him seemed familiar as well. The way he gazed at everyone with eyes devoid of emotion one moment and then gentle kindness the next was creeping me out.

"What do you feel when you look at him?"

I had forgotten about the creepy girl who had recently been haunting my dreams, so the sudden return of her voice caused me to squeak in fright.

I looked back to the man standing at the top of the stairs. "Wh-what do I feel?" _What _should_ I feel?_ I could just barely make him out, though not well enough to see if I recognized him. But, then again, why would I? What I was seeing right now may very possibly have been an event from 300 years ago. But I definitely recognized the girl. She was the same girl from the second floor; everything about her was the same, right down to the outfit.

The ghost like girl moved so she was in my frame of sight, "If you wish to learn more," she pointed ahead to the eerie building, "You'll have to search within. There - you'll find answers."

_Answers to what?!_ I swallowed.

All my past dreams had been showings of past events so I'd always been safe. I hesitated for a moment but I knew that if there was any chance I could find some kind of clue to what or who we were up against by going inside…

I slowly stepped out from behind my tree and then made a run for the open doorway.

It occurred to me far too late that I should have stayed where I was. As I neared the stairs, I felt a powerful whoosh of frigid air and as I glanced around I realized my mistake.

The hundreds of people who, before, had seemed unaware of my presence were now all looking right at me with vacant eyes.

My heart was slamming so hard against my chest that my head hurt. This just _had_ to be part of the dream - this couldn't really be happening! I couldn't really be in danger…right? I honestly didn't know if I could trust that to be true. But, nevertheless, I had to get inside. Turning back to the stairs, another flash of light tore across the sky. I froze again as the man I now somewhat recognized made his way down them toward me. Another flash and as he passed me I clearly saw his eyes momentarily focus on me. That's when I heard the creaking of the temple doors closing. But for a too-long-moment, I was paralyzed by the fearful realization of who that man reminded me of.

Then, again without warning, my body moved on its own up the stairs and once I was standing before the now closed doors, I once again regained control. As I reached for the right door handle, I glanced back to find I was alone and let out a sigh of relief. Grabbing hold of the handle, I pushed with all my might and as I entered I found myself back in my shared bedroom staring up at the ceiling beams.

I turned over and had to stifle a scream. For a moment I saw, standing before the windows gazing sadly through the glass, was the man from my dream; he glanced at me and said, "Help…, please," before the remaining hold sleep had on me completely diminished and he vanished.

I quickly sat up, struggling to regulate my breathing. It couldn't be true; I mean how could it be? People just don't live that long - they never have.

Granted their features were somewhat different. Long hair instead of short; green eyes instead of golden brown. Slightly different voice. But there was no mistaking the facts…, that man was our client…only…300 years ago.

I heard footsteps and when I glanced in their direction the door to the room soundlessly opened. A gentle wind carefully tugged at me followed by a soft voice, "Come find me…"

You would think I'd know better, but _that_ would be implying that I _learn_ from my mistakes. Apparently this wasn't true, since I threw back the covers as I walked to the open doorway and then through it instead of closing it like a sane person.

I allowed the wind to pull me toward whoever/whatever it was knowing full well how stupid I was being but unable to stop myself.

I recognized that I was being led to the second floor room we had been to yesterday which meant there would be footage of whatever might happen to me. Though this in itself brought little comfort. I got the feeling that if whatever was leading me there didn't kill me then Naru would when he played back the footage in the morning. Then again, I may still be dreaming… Yeah right, I thought as I found myself standing before the doorless room.

I glanced inside and then making sure I wouldn't be blocking the camera, I entered. I half expected things to start flying about the room, but nothing happened. In fact, the only sound I heard now was the soft humming of the heater kicking in. I stepped further in after flipping the light switch. So far nothing unusual or paranormal. Suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker followed by creaking. Another thing you should know about me is that I have a knack for speaking too soon.

I rushed to the doorway but stopped as I heard something that sounded a blade scraping on the wall. I slowly and stiffly turned around to find writing quickly appearing on the wall in between the two windows.

_They are not who they claim to be_

_You can not trust him_

_He is not who he says_

_He is not-_

But before I could finish reading, a shadow suggesting someone was right behind me caught my eye. I whipped around and what I saw forced my stifled scream to the surface.

**20 minutes earlier**

**Naru's POV**

I glanced up from my book at Lin, who was still staring at the monitor. I yawned and glanced at my thermo watch, 2:37am. I undid the top three buttons of my shirt as the heater kicked in. I stood up and stretched and then was about to head to the kitchen, down the hall, for some water when, "Naru," called Lin, waving me over.

I slowly obeyed and then blanched when I saw what I was looking at. The ever curious Mai was once again breaking her promise to be careful. I groaned irritably, "She said she wouldn't _take_ any risks!"

Lin appeared to want to smirk or something equally inappropriate for the current situation, "Apparently she changed her mind."

My heartbeat sped up as the microphone started picking up the sounds of an approaching spirit and then I saw something that couldn't be possible.

Lin's eyes widened a fraction, "Naru-"

"I see it!" Giving no moment for thought, I turned and ran for the door.

"Naru! We need to wake the others!"

I glanced back at Lin with narrowed eyes, "Do that and meet me on the second floor."

I then turned to leave but Lin grabbed my arm, "Whatever happens, Naru, you mustn't use your-"

"I know," I softened my frantic gaze, "I'll just have to save her _without_ resorting to that," and then pushed my legs to their limit as I ran through the flickering light to the second floor.

_Damn you Mai, and your cat-like curiosity!_

**Normal POV**

In all his life, Naru had never witnessed such a horrifying sight; he had never seen so many spirits all in one place. There had to be at least forty gathered in the room where Mai was; he didn't even _want_ to think about how many were outside the view of the camera.

As Naru dashed up the stairs, stumbling a little as he went, he started to devise a plan; one that he knew Lin would never approve of. But, at this point he couldn't see how he could ever save Mai, much less the others without taking the risk he had promised Lin he would never take again.


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n: Thank you so much for all your encouragement ^^)

* * *

Chapter 8

Mai's POV

I couldn't believe any of this was actually happening - I wouldn't let myself believe - 'cause the moment I started to it would mean that the horrible nightmare I had had the day we were presented with this case from hell was coming true - and that meant that Naru was going to die… Once again, my failure to communicate was putting the whole group in peril. I pulled again on the large door of the small holding cell, but just like my dozen or so previous attempts - it wouldn't budge. I kicked the door and screamed. I wished I could switch places with him or at least undo my fatal mistake. I leaned against the wall across from the door and slid to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, "I just wanted to help the people of this city find peace - I didn't know there wasn't anyone left to help. And now - now he's going to die – Naru's going to die – and it's all because I wouldn't come forward with what I knew."

I don't know why I thought anyone would answer. Maybe I was hoping the girl from my recent dreams would be listening.

"You tried to warn me and I didn't listen," I was crying now, "But it was my mistake! Please - don't let him die before I can make it right…"

I waited but only silence called out in reply. I hung my head in defeat - I was alone.

I sighed shakily and wrapped my arms tighter around my knees, "I made the wrong choice…"

A sound like wind chimes and a gentle breeze swirled around the room followed by what I could swear sounded like the door unlocking and then unsealing. I quickly rose to my feet; my heartbeat sped excitedly, though, still hesitant, I slowly moved toward the door and nearly burst into tears as it silently swung open, presenting me with the chance I had just requested. I didn't know if I would be able to find them – find him, before the final confrontation went down but I refused to fail him just because I was afraid of the truth; that when I did find him it would probably only be to tell him sorry one last time. But I kept the hope of success in my heart as I took a few deep calming breaths and then ran like the wind.

Normal POV

Naru had followed the horde of ghosts all the way to the giant temple-like structure but had lost sight of them once there. Damn it, Mai! Why must you always do this to me?! He gritted his teeth as the need to use his powers grew stronger. He shoved away the urge and then sprinted up the stairs and cautiously made his way inside.

Naru's POV

Trying to move as quietly as possible while still moving faster than what's normal I found myself afraid and not because I might die, but that if I did - then she would too. And for some reason I couldn't bear the thought of that possibility. I knew the risks of this profession when I took it up. But because I had basically forced her to be my assistant and then had basically convinced her to stay, Mai was now taking those same risks. If anything I will die to make sure one of those risks doesn't get her killed.

Mai's P.O.V.

I found it odd that I could see fairly well considering the lack of light at the moment, though when I looked up, I saw why. Hundreds of spirit orbs were swirling high above me and as I ran, more appeared to light the way. I felt the worst of my fear start to ebb away as my heartbeat sped out of hopefulness. Though, as I ran down another flight of stairs, I heard a voice that sent chills up my spine. But before I could utter so much as a scream, another voice called out, "Mai! Get down!"

A bolt of sizzling light shot forth overhead just as i dropped to the ground. I looked up in time to see the struck spirit disintegrate, their eyes frozen in shock. I had little time to rejoice, for no sooner did this happen, more spirits stepped forth; all eyes focused on me in hungry rage. I tried to struggle back to my feet but a strong force was holding me to the floor. "Stay down," called a warm yet powerful voice as four more bolts of sizzling light shot forth annihilating the nearest ghosts closing in. I then heard swift approaching footfalls and then I was being pulled to my feet and quickly lead through the dimly spirit lit halls. I watched, bewildered, as the spirits seemed forced apart by some unseen force to clear a path of escape. I risked a glance at my fearless savior...my eyes widened several fractions...Naru!

He was using his powers...for me...I couldn't allow this to continue, but at the same time, if I stopped him before we reached the exit, we would both die and the risk he was taking would be in vain. I couldn't allow that to happen either. Just then, a rush of fresh air swept past us signifying that the exit was near. We're almost there! But just as we closing the distance between us and freedom Naru began to slow and the light around us began to flicker out. Oh No! Naru's weakening! That's when several dozen more spirits surrounded the exit, all staring hungrily at him. I moved in front of Naru and tried to appear unfazed as I stared back, "You can't have him!"

But before they could so much as say, "We already do", two voices swept through the doors, forcing them open, "Nau maku san manda bazara dankan!" "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, zai, zen!"

The spells hit all the ghosts sending them to who knows where as Monk, Masako, Ayako, John and Lin rushed inside. Lin brought a small piece of paper to his lips and whistled, summoning a few of his spirit familiars. They shot to us and proceeded to circle us so the remaining spirits would be kept at bay.

Naru placed a hand on my shoulder and moved to stand beside me. The light that was around him had completely faded but he appeared to be okay. He lowered his hand to mine and them pulled me after the others out the door.

Normal P.O.V.

It wasn't over, they all knew that, but only two of them knew the price of escape. Not all of them would survive... And the only one who could pay that price would be the one who wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n: Thank you to all who have started and/or continued reading this story - It means a lot ^^)

**Chapter 9**

**Mai's P.O.V.**

It still wasn't clear what had caused the deaths of all the city's inhabitants but I think the 'real' Sanji Tanaekah had been trying to tell me what had really happened here and that it had occurred 300 years ago.

As we were re-entering the city I knew what we should do next (or at least what I should do).

"We need to go back to the hotel," I veered in the direction of the place I was sure Sanji would be.

Naru's irritated voice carried to me, "Mai wait!"

I looked over my shoulder, "We need to know what happened here and I think Sanji can tell us!"

**Naru's P.O.V.**

_Sanji?_

"She's going to get herself killed…!" I started to run after her but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned angrily to find Lin glaring back at me. To say he was upset would be an understatement. He must have known that I used my powers. I never _could_ understand how he always knew. I silently pleaded with him to reconsider his promise to my parents…but it was clear his decision would not waver - not even for a member of the team.

I glanced at the others, "Monk, Ayako, go after Mai and keep her alive!"

They didn't even wait for me to finish before rushing after the ever reckless Mai. The other two waited patiently for their orders, "I want you two to come with us - back to the monitor room." As I turned to leave, Lin tightened his grip on my arm. I glanced back at him, "You need to trust me, Lin. I know what I'm doing…!" Lin sighed and released my arm. "Now, come on. There's seems to be some kind of connection between Mai and what's happening," I explained as we ran, "So far the spirits have only made a direct appearance when she's been present. Now they've tried to kidnap her, which means she's probably discovered something they don't want us to know."

John glanced at me, "While that all makes sense, there's still one thing I don't quite understand - why do you think talking to Sanji will get her killed?"

I furrowed my brows, "Well, that's just the thing - There's something you need to know about Sanji."

**Mai's P.O.V.**

As I entered the building, I didn't hesitate before rushing up the stairs to the second floor room, not even when Monk and Ayako's frantic voices carried to me. I needed to know what happened and I needed to find out before Naru used the last of his powers to pay our way to freedom.

I stopped only for a moment at the doorway of the room to catch my breath and then cautiously crossed the threshold. I headed for the wall on which the writing had previously appeared, but to my dismay, the words had been horribly disfigured by deep gashes. I reached out and touched them, suddenly wishing I could get visions while awake as well. But, of course, no such thing happened.

I sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down, "Guess I'll just have to sleep and hope I learn something of relevance…"

I was about to lie back when, "Mai! What The HELL!"

I jerked my head toward the doorless entryway to find a heaving mad Ayako and a highly concerned Monk. Ayako stomped inside looking ready to kill, "Dammit Mai! Tell me you've lost your mind - 'cause otherwise it means you're operating on stupid and we do NOT have time to babysit you. Even though that's kind of what we're doing anyway," she mumbled the last part, but I still heard it.

I smiled, knowing Naru probably had something to do with that. He's been acting strangely protective of me in the past few days. But before I could become stuck in this daydream, _Monk's_ odd behavior caught my attention. He hadn't move an inch from where he'd been standing in the doorway and he was staring almost _too_ intensely at the wall opposite him. I followed his gaze and found the reason behind the intense gaze.

The words that had been disfigured were now a neat cursive and were emitting a bright pale blue glow. And on top of that, the words were now scrawling across the whole stretch of the wall.

I jumped off the bed, "It's Sanji!" and rushed past the gawking Priestess to the wall.

"Sanji, as in our Client?!" she stammered, obviously finding it hard to believe that a simple human could summon magic writing.

I glanced at her, "Of course not," then turned back to the wall, "Our client is a fake. I'm not really sure what his true identity is or even what he looks like, however, I do believe he may somehow be behind what caused all the deaths and the disappearance of Kuraeahni."

"How could you possibly know that," snapped Ayako.

I grimaced, "I had one of my psychic dreams and I saw the temple where you all found me and all the inhabitants of this city were gathered outside of it and then - I saw Sanji…the real one. I believe he was some kind of Priest."

Monk finally stepped into the room and stood beside me, "Was?"

I sighed, feeling tired, "When I awoke from the dream, the _real_ Sanji was there in the room but - he was a ghost, which isn't surprising since I believe he was _alive_ 300 years ago."

Monk suddenly seemed worried, "Which means the rest of the ghosts could also be 300 years old."

Ayako appeared to be struggling with the urge to throttle me as she said, "Why did you keep all this from us?" through clenched teeth.

"I was kind of busy being kidnapped right after finding out and then we were running for our lives, there really wasn't an appropriate time to sit down and catch you up on every thing I'd discovered," I said quickly as I started to read what was on the wall. It appeared to be some kind of story or historical background. It was written almost like a journal entry which meant it should speak of a date.

Monk's next words confirmed my theory, "Looks like you were right about the time period," he was pointing to a four digit number at the end of the entry. _1705_.

I nodded. This definitely confirmed that theory. "The real Sanji had been leading me here to tell me or show me - something – this – but then his evil double grabbed me before I could finish reading and next thing I knew I was waking in a small holding cell."

Ayako sighed seeming now more concerned than angry, "Mai, just promise, the next time a ghost from your dream shows up in a room we're sharing that you'll wake me."

I smiled to hide my guilt, "I promise. If there's a next time, I'll wake you."

"Uh oh." We both turned to Monk who had gone several shades paler, "I don't suppose when you were reading you had reached this part."

"No. What does it say?" though I wasn't all that sure I really wanted to know.

Monk hesitated a moment, "I believe it speaks of the first person who died."

I scanned the script for names and then, "It says Sanji Tanaekah."

Monk shook his head, "It wasn't him, read further, he and his daughter witnessed the _real_ first death."

My heart began to race as I skimmed for the other name and then it nearly stopped and I suddenly found it hard to breath, "N-no… Th-that can't be possible…! I-I've never even-"

"Mai, what is it?!" Ayako sounded far away; I hardly noticed as Monk gently pulled me aside so the Priestess could read it. She shook her head in disbelief, "You're right, it _isn't_ possible," her voice was nothing more than a frightened whisper, "- it _can't_ be…"

But there it was, clear as day,

_We found her lying at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Kuraeahni Temple. She was pale as a ghost and cold as death. I couldn't understand what had happened, there wasn't a scratch on her and she had been perfectly healthy when we had met earlier today to discuss what she had seen in her most recent dreams which have been more violent as of late. I could deny it no longer - She had been right. Her death was proof. Which meant that the forgotten one had managed to claw his way back to our world and that the terror she had foreseen _would_ come to pass. I had been a fool to think otherwise - no one's psychic dreams have ever been more accurate than that of Ms. Taniyama's…_


End file.
